Tal Vez
by Mimteh
Summary: solo un songfic del cantante Ricky Martin, espero que les guste, disfruten! REVIEW


Titulo: Tal Vez  
  
Autora: Darth Sakura  
  
// canción //  
  
"conversación"  
  
Otoño encontraba a Harry Potter meditando en lo que ahora era su oficina del gran Ministerio de Magia, ya habiéndose graduado de Hogwarts con excelencias en sus NEWTS, dedicarse a ser Auror para poder derrotar de una vez por todas al gran Lord Voldemort y haber vencido, después de varios años en guerras y muertes, decidió retirarse a ser Auror y dedicarse mejor a una vida mas tranquila en las oficinas del Ministerio. Aun así, cuando haya por fin hecho lo que siempre había querido hacer, Harry Potter se encontraba...triste.  
  
//Tal vez será que esa historia ya tiene final  
  
no sé porque hoy te siento tan distante de mí  
  
que a pesar que lo intento de nuevo  
  
tal vez llegue tarde, ya no hay nada que hacer  
  
y no puedo creer que el tiempo que hemos tenido tal vez se nos gastó//  
  
Cerrando los ojos poco a poco recuerda aquellos días de guerra, pensando que en aquellas circunstancias nunca encontraría ese amor que tan desesperadamente buscaba, pero la vida lo sorprendió de la manera en que menos se esperaba. Todo empezó en una misión, donde Dumbledore le había asignado un compañero para que fueran y detuvieran un ataque de los Mortifagos que iban a ser en una villa muggle.  
  
Esperándolo en la entrada de Hogwarts Harry estaba pensando en como terminaría toda esta guerra y en cuantas vidas serán perdidas tanto de brujos y hechiceras como de muggles inocentes...  
  
" Potter"  
  
" ¿Malfoy?" dijo Harry sorprendido de ver a su enemigo de la infancia.  
  
" Me da gusto que me reconozcas Potter" contesto el Slytherin con algo de sarcasmo mientras enseñaba una sonrisa picara.  
  
" ¿Que quieres ahora Malfoy? Si vienes a molestarme estas perdiendo tu tiempo, mejor ya vete, que estoy esperando a alguien" y volteándose decidió ignorarlo.  
  
" y por si no te has dado cuenta Potter... soy el único que se encuentra aquí en este momento" contesto abriendo los brazos para indicar el lugar donde se encontraban.  
  
" ¡¿Que?! O-o sea que ¿t-tu?"  
  
" Si, yo soy tu compañero, seguiremos aquí platicando o ¿nos pondremos ya a trabajar?" comento caminando hacia el bosque prohibido, donde los esperaba Remus Lupin para transportarlos.  
  
" Pero..." algo dudoso.  
  
" si quieres explicaciones te las diré en el camino, por ahora no perdamos tiempo"  
  
" de acuerdo"  
  
" y ¿Potter?...mi nombre es Draco"  
  
No pudo haberse sorprendido mas si Voldemort hubiera aparecido en ese momento diciendo que sé rendía. Desde ese entonces, cada misión que se estaba Harry siempre Malfoy estaba con él. Con el paso del tiempo Harry se estuvo acostumbrando, hasta el momento en que disfrutaba de su compañía. Aunque fue muy difícil al principio y casi Malfoy no daba de su parte, se volvieron muy buenos amigos de guerra, y poco a poco Harry se estuvo dando cuenta que quería mas...  
  
//tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
  
tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
  
tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.//  
  
No sabe como, quizás su gracia al caminar, sus extraños cambios de personalidad que se mostraban de vez en cuando, su muy diferente sentido del humor ante la vida, indiferencia ante lo que las personas decían de él lo que hizo Harry sentirse atraído mas hacia el aristócrata de Draco Malfoy. Había veces cuando se encontraban durmiendo en el bosque, esperando un mensajero de Dumbledore, que él lo observaba hasta él más mínimo detalle, como respiraba de manera rítmica y lenta, la manera en que el aire jugaba con su pelo, como la luz de las estrellas y la luna pintaban su piel. Su corazón dio un brinco cuando supo que se había enamorado de aquella persona que por seis años le había hecho la vida imposible y que ahora tanto tiempo ocupa en su mente y corazón.  
  
" Harry...estas observando" dijo Draco sin abrir los ojos.  
  
Sorprendido y nervioso de haber sido cachado dijo rápidamente volteando la cara " ¡P-perdón!"  
  
" No importa, no te culpo que te sientas atraído a mi físico" comento con una sonrisa.  
  
" ¡No lo estoy!" dijo Harry alejándose un poco.  
  
Abriendo los ojos que resplandecían en la oscuridad pregunto " ¿Negándolo Potter?".  
  
" Claro que no Malfoy, y ¿además que es? ¿Una especie de invitación?"  
  
//"tal vez..."//  
  
//tal vez será que por ahora ya no hay nada que hablar  
  
tal vez esta vez necesitamos tiempo para pensar  
  
Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti//  
  
Desde ese día Harry se dio cuenta de pequeños detalles de cómo Draco era con él, se daba cuenta que él era el único que el príncipe, frío y serio, de Slytherin sonreía y le permitía ver la verdadera persona que era adentro, los pequeños "accidentes" que Draco tenia a veces de rozar su mano con la de el, o tener esa tendencia de platicar con el muy cerca. Y hasta que un día el gran Harry Potter, heredero de Gryffindor tomo todo su coraje y expreso lo que sentía desde ya hace tiempo.  
  
Era un día en que se encontraban de refugio en Hogwarts donde Dumbledore, jefe de la Orden del Fénix, les había dado el día libre gracias ya que su misión anterior había sido un existo, y Harry utilizo este día, como todo mundo se encontraba afuera o con sus familias, para hablar con Draco. Buscándolo por todos lados lo encontró en el lago, observándolo atentamente.  
  
" ¡Draco!" dijo alzando su mano para que el Slytherin lo viera.  
  
" ¿Que pasa Harry?" dijo Draco extrañado.  
  
Tardo unos minutos en hablar, pero dijo "quiero hablar contigo".  
  
Volteando a ver si tenían compañía y viendo que no había nadie, dice "pues habla...".  
  
" solo quería...solo quería decirte..."  
  
" hay Harry" después de ver que no continuaba "me mataras del suspenso..."  
  
"..."  
  
" ¿...Harry?"  
  
" es que...lo que pasa es..."  
  
Viendo esa chispa de miedo en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo otro sentimiento profundo sonrió muy alegre y le dice tomando su cara en sus manos " shhh Harry...lo se"  
  
" ¡¿?!"  
  
" era difícil la verdad no saberlo...eres algo obvio"  
  
" ¡¿En verdad?!" Exclamo asustado de que sus amigos Ron y Hermione lo hayan notado también.  
  
Riéndose un poco ante su preocupación dice "si pero hay personas más ingenuas que tu entonces no te preocupes..."  
  
"...entonces..." dijo en voz baja, volviendo al tema anterior.  
  
Tratando de abrazarlo, sin saber bien como, le contesto "yo también te quiero" y sello su confesión con un beso.  
  
//Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
  
Tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba.//  
  
Desde ese entonces estuvieron juntos, y juntos fue como pelearon en la gran batalla final contra Voldemort y lo vencieron. Al principio todo fue alegría y festejo, ya que todos estaban contentos que por fin habria paz entre el mundo muggle y de magia. Pero mientras el tiempo estuvo transcurriendo Harry se volvia poco a poco más deprimido, sintiendo un gran vacío dentro de sí ya que había hecho su misión de la vida y que ya nada tenia que hacer. En los días se cargaba de trabajo y en las noches se la pasaba en tabernas bebiendo licor para poder olvidar todos los problemas que le nublaban su espíritu. Draco estaba preocupado de la salud de Harry y había decidió hablar con él, tratando de ver cual era la razón por la que se encontraba así.  
Una noche lo siguió hasta la misma taberna que iba todas las noches y llegando hasta el asiento de a lado, le abrazo con cariño, tal y como él le había enseñado en el pasado.  
  
" ¿Harry?".  
  
" ¿Mmm?" Contesto algo borracho sin molestarse a verlo a la cara.  
  
" ¿Que té pasa? ¿Porque estas así? Ron y Hermione están muy preocupados por ti, YO estoy preocupado por ti...".  
  
Tratando de alejarlo contesta " no es nada Draco...no es nada".  
  
" ¡Si no fuera nada, no estarías bebiendo todas las noches llegando a casa todo borracho!".  
  
" ¡Y a ti que te importa!" Exclamo por fin zafándose de los brazos de Draco.  
  
Herido por la actitud de Harry dice " ¡Me importa porque te quiero Harry! ¡Y quiero ayudarte!"  
  
" NADIE me puede ayudar" menea la cabeza como un niño pequeño.  
  
" Inténtalo...".  
  
" Mmm...".  
  
" Por favor Harry..." dice tomándolo de la mano " dime que té molesta".  
  
Dando un respiro explica con la cabeza baja " Ahora que por fin Tom Riddle esta vencido...me siento como vació, me siento que ya no tengo nada que hacer, me siento sin un destino en la vida, cuando era joven solo me veía venciendo a Voldemort y era todo, nunca vi mas allá que eso pensando que no sobreviviría a la guerra...pero ahora que me encuentro aquí...me siento totalmente perdido, no se que hacer con mi vida"  
  
" Harry..."  
  
" además..." interrumpiendo a Draco " que no podré reponer todas aquellas vidas que se han perdido por mi culpa, Cedric, Sirius, McGonagall, Ginny, Moody, Tonks..."  
  
" ¡Sus muertes no fueron tu culpa!"  
  
" ¡Eso no es cierto! Si lo fueron, si hubiera detenido a Voldemort antes...no hubieran..."  
  
" Harry..." dice tratando de abrazarlo, al ver que lo evitaba se alejo con una lagrima en la mejilla "Harry".  
  
" Déjame en paz" Esas fueron las palabras que más le habían dolido en toda la vida de Draco Malfoy.  
  
//Tal vez me sorprendió la vida por la espalda  
  
y tira y tira y se rompió la cuerda  
  
Tal vez nunca entendí lo que eras para mí  
  
Tal vez yo nunca supe a quien amaba//  
  
No fue rápido el momento en que Harry evadía todo contacto con sus amigos e incluso de Draco, trataban de hacerlo caer en razón, de hablar con él. Fue tan grande su depresión y tristeza que sus amigos cayeron junto con el, pensando que no podían hacer nada para ayudarlo y que si lo que quería era privacidad...eso iban a hacer. Pero Draco sabia que era lo que le hacia falta y si eso tenia que hacer para salvar la vida de la persona que más quería en ese mundo, eso iba a hacer.  
  
Un día Harry regresando tarde del trabajo se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía pero no le dio importancia pensando que Draco seguía trabajando o que se había atrasado caminando o algo. Pero al día siguiente cuando vio que aun no regresaba llamo a sus amigos para ver si sabían donde estaba.  
  
" ¿Hermione?" Pregunta algo nervioso sabiendo que nunca le había llamado antes en los dos años que la lleva evadiendo.  
  
" ¡!Harry!! ¡!Como me da gusto que llames!!" Exclama muy contenta su amiga de Hogwarts.  
  
" A mí también...".  
  
Notando la tristeza de su voz pregunta " ¿Qué pasa?".  
  
" ¿Han visto a Draco? No ha regresado a casa y pensé que ustedes sabrían donde estaba".  
  
" oh Harry...".  
  
" ¿Que pasa?" Dice asustado.  
  
Después de un minuto de silencio contesta " pensé que como trabajas en el Ministerio de Magia sabrías lo sucedido".  
  
" ¿Que ha pasado?".  
  
" a habido un ataque y Draco...el...ha sido secuestrado".  
  
//Y yo por mi parte propongo intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar  
  
que por más que lo pienso no encuentro una sola razón para seguir sin ti//  
  
Una lagrima recorrió su rostro pero a el no le importo, seguía recordando todo lo que había pasado en aquellos años, y lamentando haber perdido el tiempo en tontas depresiones en vez de usarlo en cosas que valen la pena, sus amigos...Draco...  
  
Con un gran suspiro se alejo de la ventana y de sus pensamientos tratando de poner atención en los miles de papeles y reportes que tenia que llenar en su escritorio, pero aun cuando quisiera concentrarse no podía, todo le recordaba a Draco y con ello el lamento de haberlo perdido. Trata ya de tranquilizarte Potter se decía una y otra vez con la mismísima voz de Malfoy de su niñez, tienes cosas que hacer y lo que paso ya no puede ser reparado, no supiste aprovechar lo que se te dio y estas pagando las consecuencias...  
  
Tal vez...si no hubiera pensado en todos aquellos lamentos, si hubiera dejado de pensar en ese vació interno y encontrado la manera de reponerlo...si no hubiera apartado a Draco de su lado...el no se hubiera ido... el no habría sacrificado... y asi...  
  
Pero es muy tarde.  
  
//Tal vez fui yo que no te dio una noche entera  
  
Tal vez nunca te he dado lo que tú esperabas  
  
y no estaba cuando me necesitabas  
  
Tal vez no te escuche, Tal vez me descuide  
  
tal vez se me olvido que yo te amaba//  
  
" ¡Señor Potter! La corte lo esta esperando"  
  
" Muchas Gracias Poland, te puedes retirar"  
  
" Sí señor"  
  
Tomando fuerzas, se levanto de su cubículo poniendo hojas en su portafolio, y saliendo de su oficina se dirigió al salón de la Corte. Habiendo llegado, vio que todo mundo lo estaba esperando y que Draco Malfoy se encontraba en medio sentado en una silla, con el mentón en alto expresando que no le importaba lo que le pasara. Sentándose en su lugar junto con sus amigos Hermione Granger-Weasley y Ron Weasley espero a que el juicio diera comienzo.  
  
Ahora viéndolo después de meses de desaparición, pensó en todo lo que Draco le dio, se había sacrificado volviéndose un nuevo Señor Oscuro con el único propósito para que él, Harry Potter, tuviera de nuevo una meta a seguir, y encontrara otra razón para seguir existiendo y disfrutara de su vida. Extraño es la manera en que se la tuvo que dar para que el mismo se diera cuenta, convirtiéndose en su enemigo solo para darle felicidad, algo que pareció no pudo darle como amor.  
  
El Juez se paro y poniéndose enfrente de Draco Malfoy le dice " Señor Malfoy, se le acusa de asesinato a 17 muggles y 8 magos, a parte de uso incorrecto de magia y también de los hechizos Cruciatus, Imperio y Avada Kevadra, ¿cómo se declara?"  
  
Con su corazón dando un brinco, Harry se inclino mas hacia el centro para escuchar su respuesta.  
  
Draco volteo la cara y vio a Harry con una triste sonrisa por unos segundos, tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas y su miedo se dirigió al juez y respondió " culpable..."  
  
" muy bien, se le declara-"  
  
Con gran tristeza Harry Potter bajo la cabeza y murmuro para sí "Draco...". 


End file.
